Modern Love Tragedy
by Mrsher
Summary: A modernized tragic love story. The family rivalry, the two crossed lovers, with a different twist in between and ending. Still with a tragic love in involved.


Still working on details, but wanted to get something out there. :)

"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." - William Shakespeare

The ballroom is filled with guest, dazzling in their masquerade costumes in a mirage, carnival. Laughing, celebrating, hiding behind their mask without a care in the world. A tragedy is unfolding right under their oblivious noses. Being naive to the rivalry happening in their surroundings, involving no other than their main host and an uninvited neighbor few blocks down the road. A feud started amongst young men, growing into their adulthood, spreading to their families. \

Tristian \  
Sitting at the head table, I look out to the dance floor of the ballroom, every guest is enjoying the 'extravaganza' of the show. The show my parents present to all the important families in the city. Commissioner, Officials, Lawyers, Doctors...the ones who have pull, make a difference, the ones who are good to have as allies. Except one family. One name that they try not to recognize, that would never be invited, the Capels. Both of our families come and have grown in to wealth and position. \  
I fidget with the stupid mask that is mandatory to wear to be in the presences of this joke. Just as it's mandatory for me to be here, along with my two brothers, Nolan the eldest and Trent, younger than me. Our step-brother, would be oldest if he was completely our brother, Gideon, who is following close to my father, smiling and greeting the guest. Letting out a deep sigh, I take a look around and notice my cousins and brothers have moved from the table anhuddled up by the balcony rail, looking down to the ballroom. Making my way over to them, I adjust my wolf mask back over my eyes, appeasing the apparel guidelines. \  
"No!...that can't be her, she wouldn't be at this event!" With his hand over his mouth, Trent's looking down, with everyone else in the huddle, shocked by someone. I get closer to the rail and start sweeping the grounds, looking for who or what has their attention. Everyone, is covered in a mask. Moving and swaying to live band on stage, enjoying their time off of our expense. I spot my mother laughing, with her hand over her chest. Across form her is the mayor and his wife laughing along. \  
"It is her! She's trying to hide behind that cape! Tuff luck, not happening," Nolan starts shaking his head, "that mark on her face gives her away." \  
Still lost, I follow his line of sight. Rylan, our cousin, is entertaining two female guest...well he's entertaining one, because the other one is staring at the floor like it's the best entertainment in the room. I look over the first female. She's wearing a black cape, with a cat shaped mask. Her hand is on Rylan's shoulder, her body turned into his indicating their more than just a guest or friends. I don't recognize her from this distance, I turn my attention on the second guest. The guys continue to babble next to me but their voices been tuned out. She has long, dark, wave curly, brown hair down to her elbows; she's using it to hide the rest of her face but it's not doing her justice; her natural beauty stands out. The red cape hood is covering half her head, leaving everything exposed for scrutiny. She keeps fidgeting with it, pulling it over and over her head, it keeps slipping back down, making her attempts to hide obvious. Her deep, ruby mask covers her eyes, leaving the rest to be seen. \  
"We should do something!" Trent speaks up.\  
"We should scare her...teach them a lesson" Another one from the group suggests. \  
I can't seem to take me eyes off her. She looks scared already, like this was not planned or her plan at that. Something about her has me intrigued, holding me, asking me to step in. "I will take care of it." Recognizing my own voice, I'm surprised I even suggested myself. I look up to the group and their all looking at me puzzled and amused. Nolan pats me on my shoulder, "Tristian!" Chuckling to himself, he brings his hands up, flicking my mask, "I'm sure you will take care of our little red riding hood crasher!" Still laughing, the goons follow his lead with cackles, I fling his hand away from my mask and flip the bird to the group. I turn around and make my way down the stairs, still no plan on what I'm going to do, all I know is I'm not going to let those asshats get to close to her. Looking over my shoulder, the groups eyes are locked on me, waiting for a special performance tonight. \  
Scanning the room, I spot Rylan. Keeping my distance I make my way to a corridor, moving around masked women trying to put themselves in my sight, flaunting their best stance and looks. Stepping against the wall, I direct myself in Red's line of sight. She's still concentrating on the floor, waiting for it to give her the answer of why she's here. I chuckle to myself, leaning against the wall, close to the shadows. From here I can now see clearly the features I couldn't see from above. She has her mom's trademark, a Capels, in the corner of her pouty lips, theirs a perfect beauty mark. I've seen that mark once to many times before, my stepbrother has the same one. Lifting my gaze from her, I look for Gideon. I wonder if he knows his little step sister decided to visit today, without an invitation. He'd probably kick her out or embarrass her to appease my father. I roll my eyes, and float my sight back to the task. I don't know how much longer I have to wait till she breaks her staring competition with the floor before I have to go over there and clue her in. \  
Lost in my thoughts, big, wide, brown eyes look up and lock into mines. They look lost, troubled but behind it all vacant of so many feelings. My heart picks up and for a moment I find myself breathless. She's beautiful. More than beautiful... she has enchanted me to her every being. I completely forget what I was suppose to do, why I even came down here. I can't seem to look away, she's not either. Her eyes are burning right through me and I'm inviting them to. \

Magdalena\  
Staring intently at the floor, fighting with the red cape, I replay my conversation with Viola. Trying to find the time where she talked me into coming with her to a Montes shin-dig. One that we were definitely not invited to. Her boyfriend, a Montes, Rylan snuck us in through one of the many corridors in the mansion. I hear Viola laughter next to me, it has been endless this whole night. When she first told me she was dating our families enemy and fallen in love, I couldn't believe it. Just like I can't believe I'm here, in their turf, in their home and Viola in love with him, Rylan, a Montes. I feel eyes boring into the side and back of me but I continue my stare on the floor. To scared to look up, afraid our time has been cut short by recognition. Viola swore our mask will hide our identity, she apparently forgot our mask only hides our eyes, not a complete disguise. The feeling of staring is still there but now it feels like i on my face. I move my hair, using it as a shield but the feeling doesn't go away. \  
Tired of staring at the floor, I slowly pull my gaze up and lock on to the pair of eyes that been burning into me. They are the lightest brown eyes I have ever seen. The warmth of them are inviting to me. Beckoning me to find out more about the man with the alluring demeanor.\  
He's wearing a wolf mask, leaning against the wall. His whole outfit is black, long sleeves and fitted low pants, with boots. Perfection in his masculinity. His stare does not drift away but stares intently into mines, waiting. I feel uneasy but absorbed. He invaded any intuitive, any wall I had left to stay hidden. \  
The masked man pushes off, cutting our gaze, and turns into the corridor next to him. Walking into the darkness. I continue to keep my stare and just when I'm about to look away, he looks over his shoulder, right back at me. His mouth turns up into a tempted, mischievous grin. With that he turns back around blending in with the dark. Before I notice what I'm doing, my legs move to their own accord and follows the stranger. I don't turn around, I don't look to see who's following or if Viola is watching. I keep moving into the corridor. It gets darker and darker. At the end, it is slightly illuminated and I continue to follow. All of sudden a hand goes over my mouth and around my arm, pushing me to an opened French doors. Getting ready to react, scream, yell, do something, the stranger lets go of his hold just as fast. I stumble forward, taking in my surroundings I notice I'm in a private garden. I can feel my assailant behind me. To afraid to turn around just yet, I take a few steps ahead. He follows my steps. I stop and turn around, facing him head on. Eyes like Carmel, with the longest dark eyelashes, hiding behind the mask, bore into me. The warmth that I seen earlier is still their, but in ten fold. I don't want to look away. I should say something, but theirs nothing coming out. \  
The mischievous grin reappears and a husky voice speaks up, "shouldn't be here..." Bringing his hand up, he pokes at my hood, "did you get lost going to grandmas?" I purse my lips, not believing he just used that line, being he's wearing a wolf mask. The cloud in my mind starts to clear away... just slightly.\  
"What do you want?" My voice is not how I want it to sound, definitely not intimidating. \  
Scanning my face, he locks his eyes on my beauty mark, "the question is what are you doing here..." He pauses and looks back up to me, "Magdalena" Pronouncing each letter and syllable, the feeling that runs through my body is uncontrollable. Mixed with fright and excitement, butterflies are making their rounds around me. Quick, think of something, anything. \  
All I can do is nod my head. I have no clue who he is or what he can do with my identity but I don't want to wait and find out. I try to move around him, to get to Viola and get out of here. He stops my track, grabbing my wrist, I look back at him. He puts his fingers up to his mouth, indicating to stay quite. I hear distant men voices in the corridor where we just came out of. "You have to get out of here" he pulls my wrist and I follow him to the back of the garden, hidden behind bushes. Pulling me in front of a 7ft wall, he gives me a questionable look. My eyes narrow, "if your expecting me to the jump, I might as well walk out the front door of this place!" I hiss to him. My 5'3 frame is not built to hurdle over gigantic walls. His in the other hand is a whole foot or more taller than me, he should have no problem. I turn around to go back out to the front. "You can't go that way. There's Montes out there, probably, actually they are looking for you." I turn around. "You weren't so discreet with your get up or having a stare down with the floor." He chuckles at his own joke. I can't find this to be amusing my hands start to sweat and my heart rate is picking up, I knew I should of never came. "Hey..." He stopped laughing and stepped closer to me, "I will help you, don't worry." The compassion in his voice doesn't go unnoticed. \  
I can only whisper out, "why?"\  
He looks back over my eyes and scans my face. His grin comes backs, "it's just..." He looks back to me, "theirs something about you Magdalena. Something I find myself entrapped by." I nod my head. My face does not falter showing the gratification of those words. \  
He looks over my shoulder, "alright let's hurry." Sticking out his hands, grasped together, he looks at me waiting. My face goes puzzled, and he realizes he needs to explain. "Put your foot in my hand, I'll boost you up, I'll meet you up there and help you down, simple." Simple, is he crazy. None of this situation is simple. I look down at the dress I decided to wear tonight, he follows my line of sight. "I'll be a true gentlemen." I look back up to him, he puts a hand by his heart, "I swear it. Now come on, there's only so many doors they can look into out there." Having no other choice I lift my foot into his hand, steady myself on the wall. He pushes me up, "swing your leg over the ledge and just stay there." I'm going to kill Viola! I'm hanging on a 7ft ledge, with a stranger, at the Montes mansion. \  
I hear shuffling below me, to scared to look down I just wait. "Now," looking up, the wolf man Is straddling the edge, with legs on each side. "Now comes the hard part." I give him a quizzical look, like this alone wasn't hard. "Your going to hold on tight to my forearm and I'm going to lower you down on that side of the wall. Your only going to let go from a foot." Looking back into the garden, I contemplate my chances on running down the corridor, grabbing Viola, and B lining it to the front entrance. \  
Before I can master a get away plan, I feel his fingers graze my hair, "I know you don't know me," looking up at him, his face became genuinely concern, dropping his hand, "trust me. Trust me on this at least." I sit up slowly following his lead. "Ok, so when I let you go, your going to go left, that's where the front is. I will let Rylan know your out there waiting," \  
"How'd you know" \  
He's smiles, "I told you you weren't being discreet." He grabs my hands placing them on his forearm, squeezing them around, "hold on tight." Nodding my head I squeeze even tighter. "Now flip both your legs to this side of the wall. Don't worry I have you, I will not let you fall." Before I move my legs, I look back at him, "will I see you again?"\  
He looks me over, his face lights up. Resuming his position on the ledge, he reassures I'm steady as well across from him. He brings his hands up to his shirt and by the neck line, an embroidered pin lays. It is a pin implicating he is a Montes. He un-fastens the pin, moving closer to me. He brings his hand up to grab by cape, he looks back at to me, waiting for permission. The Capel thing to do would be to look the other way in disgust. My heart in the other hand has never been filled with emotions. My mind is still trying to catch up with what my heart is requesting. It's only been a matter of minutes and I feel like belong to this man. That he will bring we all the happiness and want any woman would want.\  
He still has his hand up, face slowly contorting to defeat. I bring a hand over his hand with the pin and nod my head. The emotions that run through his face is indescribable, joy out beaming the most. He gently grabs my cape, turning into the inside, he pins his embroidery. It is discreetly heading inside but I know it's there. "You have entranced me Magdalena. Waking feelings I did not know I had." He puts the cape back down, the embroidery weight lays by my heart. "I would want to see you again, every minute if I could." \  
Wanted. A feeling I haven't felt in this way. He moves closer, he brings his hand up to my cheek, "we will see each other again." \  
Without noticing I lean into his hand, "when?" \  
His lips are close to mines. His breathing brushing against my face. \  
"Soon..."\  
The mens voices come closer to the garden. He grabs my hand and I hold on tight, I feel my whole body weight is being held by his arms. He bends down slowly, lowering me to the he can't go no more, he slides his arms so he's only grasping my hands, he looks me in the eyes, "now you have to let go." \  
Giving my hand a reassuring squeeze, i whisper out, "thank you. Wait!" I look back into his eyes, "what is your name?" \  
He goes in to thought contemplating to tell me. We hear the voices in the garden now. He whispers his name, "Tristian Montes." \  
I let go of his hold and drop only a foot and steady myself, looking back up the wall, he disappears back to the other side. I hear the voices more clearly now. A few men just arrived in the garden. The shock keeps me in place.I want to stay and listen but I just barley got away. I follow his directions and hide my self behind a big tree, waiting for Viola. \  
A Montes was one thing but the son of the Montes was another. Dating any of them was looked down at and not allowed but e being the daughter of Capel and Tristian the son, it's forbidden. It would never be accepted. \  
Viola voice interrupts any progress achieved. "Lena! Where were you! I've searched everywhere, scared they recognize you or worst, Gideon seen you! Rylan told me to come out here you'd be waiting, I asked him how he knew, he just shook it off." She reaches out grabbing me into an embrace, "I was so scared." \  
I pat her shoulder, "it's ok, I'm fine. Someone helped me."\  
"Someone! Who!" I shrug my shoulder, "wish I knew, fortunately for him, his mask hid his identity." I keep his identity only to me, it knowing what to do with it. \  
"A mystery man! Oo goody. Let's get out of here before we push our luck." She grabs my arm making our way to the street, where her car is hidden. I look over my shoulder and of course, by the front door, Rylan and my 'mystery man' stand together watching us disappear into the corner. He gives me a slight nod of his head and I return one back before turning around, wondering if I'll ever see him again.\

Chapter 2 \  
Tristian \  
Leaning against the brick wall, I watch Nolan and Trent entertain a group of girls on the street with their amusements. Rylan and me decide to kick it back, we never been a fan of centered attention. \  
"So Magdalena?" Rylan throws out his cigarette, waiting for my answer. I shrug my shoulder. It's been two days since the masquerade and I still can't get her out of my mind. Those eyes, her face with the ruby mask been haunting every taught of mine. Once I lifted her over the edge, I hoped to see her again. My brothers and cousin came busting into the garden, expecting a big story about Magdalena and what I did. All I told them was she left and shrugged them away with nothing else. \  
"Hey man, you know you can trust me, after all, I am dating Viola Capel." He says her last name almost in a whisper, only to me. I think about Magdalena, helping her over the ledge right before the guys arrived. She was shy, not saying much but her eyes said more for her. I wish I could of spent more time with her. Debating to reveal my name, I did anyways. Her face fell and she let go of hands. If that wasn't a clear enough clue she was disgusted, the I don't know what else would. \  
"How you and Viola make it work?" I change the subject off of me. \  
Rylan stands up straighter, putting his hands in his pocket. The dumb grin on his face won't leave, "she's everything to me man. I would do anything to make it work." \  
I look over at him, he looks like a love sick puppy, thinking of his precious possession. \  
"How did you meet her?" I look back to Nolan talking to a mutual chic. One that has a last name that doesn't matter. \  
"It's kind of funny actually." He looks up to sky, reminiscing. "I was pulling into the gas pump and she happened to be pulling in at the same time and we almost collided. She came out of the car like a lit firecracker, flipping the bird and cussing away. All I could see were her gorgeous green eyes and wild hair. I knew then I would give her more than my spot, I would jump through hurdles and more to be near her." He taps his pockets and his smile falters. "I know our last name keeps us apart but that doesn't matter to us." He looks back at me. "We plan on living our own lives, away from this rivalry. When the times right, we're going away and never returning." The words are all still processing, 'running away'. Would I do that for Magdalena? I can't compare, my eyes aren't love struck like Rylans. He's risking everything, everytime he sneaks her into the group. Some of them have the suspicions about her but they decide to turn their shoulder. Our parents in the other hand will band them to never see each other and make life a living hell for all witness and accomplices. Capal girls aren't good enough for Montes, just like were not good enough for them. \  
I nod my head, "those are some, strong feelings you have Rylan." \  
"True feelings Tris." He pats my shoulder. "Now I know what you're trying to do, switch the subject, not happening! So you snuck her out and..."\  
I shrug my shoulder, "she looked helpless. The guys were plotting something and I stepped in." \  
"That's not just it. I seen the way you were watching her leave. Spill it." \  
I think back, her big brown eyes staring up at me. \  
"Theirs something about her...I told her my name and her face fell with any interest that was there." \  
He shakes his head in understanding. \  
I shake my head, " she not as accepting as your Viola." \  
He chuckles, "I know I'm lucky but Tris, she might have been shocked, give her time. You'll see." \  
I think back the the few times I seen her when she visited Gideon. Her face never faltered, giving me and my brothers dirty looks, her nose to stuck up. She took after her mother in all that. Deep down, I do want to see Magdalena. Her attraction, our attraction towards each other was there. I only hope if i see her again, my last name doesn't bother her like it doesn't for Viola. \  
Rylan puts her arm around my shoulder, "I'm sure she will come around again. Let's go join those clowns over there." We make our way to Nolan and Trent, Magdalena flooding my thoughts. \

Magdalena \  
It's been three days since the masquerade. Sitting in my room, Viola continues to talk about Rylan, how perfect he is and how they plan on running away. Put all my focus is on Tristian Montes. Feelings I have never experienced, emotions I welcome opened armed...all brought by an enemy. As Capels we were brought up to look at them lower than us. That their the reason for all the rivalry with the families. Thinking of the adoring eyes that looked back at mesh en he pinned his embroidery on my cape, I don't care for his name. \  
"Lena... He's just perfect for me!" She throws herself on my bed, with a smile reaching ear to ear. I now understand where all of this is coming from. She turns facing me, "I keep asking Rylan about that mystery man but he's not given in, he's trying to say he don't remember." She lets out a fake laugh. I yet have told Viola who assisted me that night. I trust Viola with everything. I'm doubting myself. Doubting that it could of been true or that me and Tristian can actually see each other again or these feelings true?\  
"It's fine, I didn't expect to see him again anyways." I give her a small smile hiding my true feelings. \  
"It's ok Lena, I know deep down you do." She always knows the true me, even when attempting to hide. "Well I have a perfect opportunity coming up!" I groan at her ridiculous idea getting ready to be exposed. She laughs and makes her way over to the chase I'm sitting in. "Rylan told me their having a small get together at the beach, a bonfire!" I try to give her my most ludicrous look I can get, "so Viola, are we just walking up or are we using your perfect identity concealer, an eye cover." \  
She looks at me like I'm serious, "don't be silly. We will wear wigs! Kind of like dress up." Now she's lost her mind. "No... No, I refuse to tag along for this one." Viola throws herself on the floor by my knees, "please Magdalena! I will go by myself but I rather have you there, this is the only way me and Rylan can spend time together without risking it all." Risking it all? Crashing another Montes get together is not risking? Her sad green eyes plead with mines, hoping the affect will persuade me to go. "Viola..."\  
"Please Lena..." I look back down at her, this is what persuaded me into the first time and now the second. Tristian comes in my vision. I would be able to see him again. Would he want to see me again? I don't want to loose these new found feelings and I'm now willing to risk it, "fine! My wig better be perfect!" \  
She jumps up, hurling her arms around me, "thank you thank you... This is going to be sooo much fun!" \  
Four hours later, Viola has me in a getup I would never choose to wear personally. "This look is going to look perfect with that wig I grabbed you." I look into the mirror, I definitely don't look like the Magdalena my mom hounds me to be. Viola deepened the eye makeup, giving me clothes a little bit to tight, and a long, straight hair with bangs, black wig. I look like the girls that surround my brothers. Viola in the other hand is hiding her brunette hair under a bobbed black wig, whipped together with a flattering dress. \  
"Perfect!" I look for what Viola is referring to but before I can make any judgements, she grabs my arm and out the back door we go, unseen. \  
I have never been to this side of the beach, we each had our respective sides that were not crossed. I look out my window, while Viola finds parking. Right before the access to the beach, a few cars are parked, some accompany and some empty. I notice we have to cross this line to reach the beach access where Rylan is waiting by the bonfire. Viola reassures me again we will fit in to be one of the many fan girls that come visits the get togethers, to relax. We get out the car and I look at myself once again, this is as good as it's going to hide. \  
Rylan walks over greeting us, lifting Viola in a big hug and kiss. We follow him to a couple beach chairs posted off to side, blending in with the darkness. I'm happy for the dark this time, I sit back in my chair, not making steady eye contact with anyone in front of us. \  
Some of the party guest have red cups in their hands, dancing around the fire to the background mellowed music. If I didn't know any better, I would of thought this was the place to be and they will welcome us with open arms. But I know, I know we would be pointed at, ignored; the same treatment we would do to them in the situation. \  
From the other side of the beach, shadows of a group is walking towards the bonfire. Trying to make out the figures, I start to match up names. O no! I slouch back down in my chair, hoping the sand will eat me up. It's my cousins and family friends, all Capels that are not welcomed. Amongst them is Bradley. I bring my hand up to my wig, pulling it forward, shading my face, at the same time re angling my chair towards Rylan in the middle. Viola looks over to me, giving me a questioned look. I bring my eyes over to the approaching crowd and turn back over. Her eyes bulge out and she is frozen in place, her brother Taylor is in the group. Rylan brings his hands up, pulling Viola closer to her, whispering into her ear. Whatever he said was something calming because the relief was visible. She gets off her chair and huddles on to his lap. Rylan brings a protective arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a cocoon around him, giving her light kisses on the temple. Feeling exposed now, I look around for a get away. Doing a double take, I recognize the Montes brothers making their way on the beach near the bonfire. All of them are tall, with dark hair, and a presence that radiates off of them. Bradley and Taylor make their way closer to the bonfire, "well if it isn't the Montes?" I search through them. There he is. Beautiful is not a word to describe a man but that's what Tristian is. Again I'm enthralled of him. He's looking back at me, his face filled with delight. His face falters and refocusing back to his brother. \  
"You are on our side, Capels." Nolan spats out, I remember the older brother from visiting Gideon those handful of times. Hoping Bradley just walks away, I wait for a reply. Knowing better, he's not. He's to hot headed to prove his last name and postion with our family. He is not a Capels, but his father is very well known man and close friend of my fathers. They both insist that me and Bradley are meant for each other, perfect age and family connection; that's all we got in common. Tristian looks back over to where I am, giving Rylan a nod before returning his gaze back to the confrontation.\  
"Of course, how didn't I notice with the stinch floating aound us and the visible trash!" The capel's group laugh like hyenas, pumping Bradley up. \  
One of the guys who's been drinking from the red cups stands up and stumbles over to them, throwing his cup at the group. They all step back, fuming from the insult. Bradley looks around, probably checking if he's out number when he shifts his view over to me, he pauses on me. Narrowing his eyes, I can tell he's undressing the wig, the makeup, and outfit. His eyes go big in recognition and he starts making his way over to me. My breathing and heart rate starts to increase. Busted, and by the number one person I wish wouldn't. He would tell everyone about this and the disguise we tried. Viola's brother will find out and rat her out, her parents will lock her down permantly in her house. I bring my hand up pushing my wig forward again, as to hide the situation. Looking around for a get away, I notice Tristian making his way to me in the same pace Bradley is. On his way, he whispers something to the stumbling drunk and all hell breaks loose. The drunk runs into Bradley, egging on his drunking buddies to get up and it starts a brawl between the drunks and Capels. The girls start yelling running around, the ones who are not fighting get up and circle around the other ones. Bradley is pushing the drunk off of him, still looking up at me trying to get over. Someone sidelines him, distracting him from my view. I quickly get up and make my way to the exit of the beach, leading him away from Viola, when a warm hand grabs my wrist. I look up and notice it's him. His face turns up in a grin. He pulls my hand and we get lost in the crowd towards the parking lot. I don't look back to see if Bradley's following. I saw Rylan running with Viola to her car! she turns around, spots me and waves her hand. Her grin is ear to ear. Some how I think she now knows who the mystery man is as well. Tristian runs up to his black car and opens the door for me to slide in. \  
"Come one. I didn't let you fall last time, I won't let you this time either." With that I grab his hand and slide into the seat.I turn to look at the beach, I see Bradley and some of the others running up to the walkway looking all around. I know he's looking for me. I shake from thinking of being caught by Bradley and what could of happened to Viola. Tristian must of felt me shaking, he brings his hand up to my wrist, passing his thumb caressingly inside before returning it to the hand to wheel. We pull up to a street I recognize to be a couple away from my home. He pulls into a parking space in between cars on the street. Turning off the car, he slides out, sticking his hand back in, waiting for me to grab it. I grab onto his hand and he doesn't let go of the hold. "Follow me." He walks up on the sidewalk and starts to walk towards my house. There's so many things I want to say but I just don't know how to break the silence. We pass a garbage bin and he stops in his track. He looks over me, reaching for my wig, he gently pulls on it till it comes off, "you won't need this anymore." Lifting the cover, he throws it in the trash bin. I stand there dumbfounded, still no words come out. "There..." He brings his hand up pulling on my natural hair, "that's better." Tristian turns back and continues on our stride with my hand in his. \  
"Thank...thank you." I bring my hands together to steady the nerves. "Thank you for everything. You didn't have to do any of it." I see him looking at me from my peripherals, a smile crossing his face. \  
"No problem. I think you should have better plans when crashing our get togethers." A genuine laugh comes out of me. I look over to him, "my friend Viola swears she has the greatest plans, with the greatest disguise. I just happen to be guine pig with her plans." He chuckles, "I'm glad you decided to act out the plans." My cheeks redden and I look back to the floor. He stops and I realize we're facing my backyard. Our house is just as big as the Montes, with the same length of walls. He looks at the wall and laughs at himself, "this again." \  
I shake my head, "no not this time." I make my way around the wall till we get to a gate. I located the key hidden under the plant and unlock the door. He follows me into the backyard, walking through the shadows of all the wild flowers and rose bushes. "How do you plan on getting in?" He asks me. \  
I make my way over to a shed, right above it is my rooms balcony. The shed looks a bit taller than I remember. "I'm guessing you haven't done this before?" He looks down at me. I shake my head no. He nods and looks around the shed to my balacony, sizing it up. "Alright. Not a problem." He steps back and gets a few step start and jumps up grabbing on the ledge of the shed, pulling himself up. Once up he lays on his belly, hanging his hands down at me, "grab on." This again. I really need to think over my escape and sneaking in plans. I grab his hands tight and he pulls me up on the shed with him. I shake off my clothes, looking over to the next leap to the balcony. He doesn't have to jump for this one, but reaches his arms up, grabbing on the wrought railings. He straddles it and agin reaching down for me. While pulling me up, his eyes never leaves mines. He helps me over the railing, swinging his legs over, he leans against the railing with his arms cross. I look down at my outfit, giving him a finger to hold on, I run into my room, tying my robe around me, grabbing a tissue wiping the left over make-up before joining him back out side. I can't help the smile that comes when I look at him. I bring my hands to myself wringing my fingers. Tristian continues to look at me with the mischievous grin that I'm starting to adore. "So tell me Magdalena, why do you insist on coming to our get togethers? I'm sure your family does not approve?" I look out to the pool in the backyard, "no, no they don't approve." I look back to him, "I don't have a reason. It's just been spontaneous at first..." \  
He looks at me waiting for the rest, "and the second?"\  
I focus my attention on my fingers and hands. I think about if I should admit he's the reason or should I blame it on Viola again. I still don't know Tristian. Yes he's helped me, now twice but I still don't know his attention. For all I know this can be a setup, me being the main attraction. I give into my instincts and feelings, "I wanted to see you again." I hold my breath waiting for a reply. I feel his fingers on my hair, pushing it behind my ear. He then trails it down, passing my mark, to my chin. Pulling my face up with two fingers, "I'm pleased to know that you wanted to see me again Magda. I've been aching to see you again but I didn't know if I scared you off. Now I know I didn't." I feel my cheeks on my fire with the nickname he's given me. Trying to put my face back down, he keeps his hold, "don't be shy with me." He rubs his tumb over my jaw line. The look of confusion crosses me, I just do t know what to trust. He must of seen it, " what's wrong?" I look up at him, shaking my head, no to sure if I should put it out there. "Tell me? Please?" His voice is genuinely concern. \  
I find it difficult to keep eye contact with him. I get lost in them and I can't seem to find coherent words. My thoughts and feelings get lost and mixed up staring into his eyes. I look past him and whisper, "I don't know..." He leans foward, trying to understand me. "I don't know what your intentions are. You are son of Montes, I'm daughter of Capels. We're not suppose to get along let alone have feelings for each other. We will never be accepted." \  
I peak back at him, he's studying my face intently. He purses his lips, thinking of what to say. Licking his lips, he grabs on to my hand, looking at my fingers, he in tangles them together. "I do not have malice intentions with you Magdalena." He looks back up to me, locking his eyes. The feelings are overwhelming just from the connection. His eyes are deeply intense with what he's saying. "Theirs something about you, something that calls to me. I can't seem to stop thinking about you." He brings our hands up to his lips, kissing my hand. "I know our last names tell us we can't be together, but I don't care for the last names. I care just for you, Magda. Two days can not justify such strong feelings, but I'm not willing to question, let them go or ignore them." \  
The words are still flowing in my head. Silenced with million of emotions, but ecastic and wanted are the strongest ones. "The name doesn't matter to me, but I see what Viola and Rylan go through to be with each other. I don't know if I can be as strong as them. Disguising and being discreet is not my strong suite." I chuckle to myself. \  
"You wouldn't be alone, I will be there with you, all the time if I can." He caress the side of my face, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." \  
"Magdalena!" My brothers voice echoes from the hallway in front of room door. My eyes go wide, looking around, there's no where to hide Tristian. \  
"Go, don't worry about me. Come back out when they leave." He leans in, giving me a soft kiss to my cheek, pushing me into the room. I don't turn around to see where he's hiding. I make my way to the door, before I reach the door, it busts open with my two brothers running in like swat. Mieka, looks around, expecting to find something. My older brother, Carmen, stares intently at me, with the phone up to his ear. "Yes she's here. No, not wearing a black wig." He barks into the phone. "Bradley man, I don't know what's going on, but Lena's home. She wouldn't be with Montes. You were seeing things and I don't even know why you were on there side anyways. Always looking for trouble." Carmen looks me over again, "she knows better. Ya. Ya whatever bye." He hangs the phone up, crossing his arms. Mieka follows along right next to him. "So Lena, how has your night been." I look over to Mieka rolling my eyes. I sit on my chase, looking nonchalant, "can I help you two? Next time knock before entering." \  
"TSS, ya ok, little one." \  
"Mieka. Lena, Bradley had this genius suggestion, or he swore he seen you at the beach with Montes. That wouldn't be true? nah, I know you wouldn't." He smiles to himself stepping closer to me and ruffles my hair. I swipe his hand away. \  
"Well tell Bradley to get his eyes check, maybe he drank one to many. Now," I get up for the chase, "if you boys will excuse me, I will like to get in the shower now." Carmen looks over my face again. I don't like being under his interrogation stare, he's always seen right through me. Mieka, walks around towards the balcony door. I follow his walk, my heart starts to pick up. I hope Tristian didn't just stand there. I hold my breath when he puts his hand on the handles, flinging the door open. He steps out, arms on laying on his hip. \  
"Mieka do you mind." He continues his survey of the surroundings and comes back in. Tapping my nose, "yes I do. Your safety is my responsibility." He grins ear to ear. \  
"Alright Lena, see you later." They both make their way to the door, one last scan and they close it. I speed walk to the door, flipping the lock. I hustle back over to the balcony, looking around, he left. My face falls, upset that I didn't get to say goodbye or not know what comes next. \  
"Don't look so sad, I can't stand it." I turn around and Tristian is straddling the rail. "I thought they would never leave." \  
"I'm sorry, I tried but their pretty persistent." \  
"I know I heard them. I would do the same if I had a sister." He smiles at me. He holds out his arms, "come please?" I walk over to him and he pulls me into his body, in between his legs. I have never been on a real date of my choice. Never been intimate with anyone. The shivers that run through my arms are mixed with nerves and excitement. He pulls me close, "cold?" \  
I shake my head no. "Nervous?" I shake my head yes. He bends his head, looking for my eyes, pushing my wild hair back, "don't be. I would never do anything to hurt you." \  
"It's not that, I just, I just never been this close with anyone else but my family." \  
He nods his head, "well I'm more than thankful your letting me be the one to share my feelings with you. To share these touches." He brings his hands up to my face, running his thumb over the corner of my mouth by my mark. His voice lowers even more, becoming more huskier, "To share these kisses..." He places soft kisses on my forehead, temple, and the corner of my mouth. The feelings inside me feel like their overpowering all thoughts. I couldn't believe when Viola told me she was fallen in love, but now I understand. I can understand that feelings are uncontrollable, their unintentional, unpredicted. They just happen when we least expect it and I'm grateful mines are with this man, Tristian. Our last names may not agree, but our hearts and attraction are saying something different. \  
"Will you come meet me tomorrow?" He stops my train of thought with his question. I look up at him and search his eyes. They have become a lighter brown, sparkles of gold shimmer back at me. His lips are perfectly full. His dark hair is cut short but long on topped, styled with his hand ran through it to many times. He has a perfect beauty mark right under his eye, it gives him a softer look. "Like what you see?" My face immediately blushes and I try to look away. He cups my face, still chuckling, his smile reaches wide, a dimple appears on his cheek. He's to good to be true. He whispers, "I told you don't be shy with me. Please. I want to get to know the real you, not you shy or worried about what I might think." He smiles reassuringly back at me. "Tomorrow, meet me at the eastern park, 3?" I think about it, I have nothing planned, "no disguise?" He laughs, letting his head hang, I swipe him on his shoulder. Grabbing my hand, he kisses my fingers, "no, no beautiful no disguise." He looks at me with hooded eyes. This man is going to be my addiction, my corruption. I want it all. "I'll be there then." He nods and gets up. He pulls me into a hug, pushing my hair back, he leans in giving me a kiss on my neck under my ear. Whispering to me, "goodnight Magdalena. Dream about us." Another side kiss and he steps back. "Goodnight Tristian." He makes his way over the rail, still looking at me. He brings his hands up, his finger telling me to come over to him. I get closer to him and he balances on the small ledge, while bringing his hands up to cup my face. "I was going to wait and take it slow, but I just can't, not for this." He searches my eyes for protest, he doesn't find any. He leans in closer pulling me towards him. He keeps his eyes watching me, his lips connect with mines. If I didn't think before I was fallen, I'm fallen now. I bring my hands up, griping his shirt closer. He brings his hand to the back of neck and one cupped to my face pulling me closer. "Mmm." Tristian noise only makes me want to get closer. It was just perfect. His touch is soft, caring, mixed with adoration. A simple kiss meaning more than the four letter word. \  
"Lena?!" A knock on the door startles us and we pull away. "Why is your door locked!" Another bang, it's my mother. Tristian pulls me in one more time and kisses my cheek, "see you tomorrow my angel." And he jumps off the railing onto the shed, down the floor. Running over the back door, he looks back at me waving a goodbye with wink. I turn around, close the doors. "Lena!" I look over the mirror, o my, I look a disheveled mess. I unlock the door, my mother brushes me inside making her grand entrance. "What were you...Magdalena why do you look like that. You look a mess!" She rushes over to me with the brush off the counter and tries to get a hold of my hair. "You have this gorgeous long hair and always wear it in a mess in this frizz of curls!" Trying to tame my hair, I pull away from her. \  
"Mother, please!" I dodge the brush and sit on the chase. \  
"Fine leave that mop on your head but tomorrow, it will be fixed. You have a date tomorrow." My face contorts into confusion. "O yes my dear. Mr. Pierce Jr called and he asked your fathers permission for a lunch-in with you! That young man is a fine choice!" \  
My facial expression is the same mixed in with frustration and disgust. "Mother, I did not agree to this. I don't want Bradley or lead him on!"\  
"Hun, don't be ridiculous. You know if you wanted to date it has to get approved by your father and right now, he sees Bradley in your future being the number one eligible man. You know this already, don't act like a silly girl, it's time to grow up." She gives me a stern look. I'm shocked into silence. I can't go against my fathers wishes, it will only make things worst. "You will be ready by 12:00, no later! I will send Ruby to help you get ready. Now get yourself beauty rest, you need some. Goodnight dear" and with that she exits my room. Bradley, I've should of none he would of done such a thing so soon. He's been waiting for his opportunity and apparently seeming me today reminded him.\  
I grab my night clothes and make my way into the shower. After a long rinse, I cuddle into my bed. Reaching my hand in the pillow case, I find Tristian's embroidery pin. My heart swells up just thinking of him. He's my light in this darkness. I turn towards the stars, wishing that we can be, pulling the pin closer to my heart. I fade away into the night, thinking of me and Tristian being together, in love.\cell \lastr


End file.
